


i'm a better me when i'm with you | ringsy

by lockedinmybody



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: Easy and Tobias are at a street New Year's Eve party when Easy notices that Ringo is gone, and he goes to find him.





	i'm a better me when i'm with you | ringsy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically ringsy owns my ass now its cool :))))  
> with basically 0 fanfic for these cuties, i thought i'd contribute. also ringo is lonely and needs a hug and thus this fic was born.  
> you can find me on tumblr if you wish: tumblr.com/softlofty

_There's too many people here._ Easy worms his way through the crowd, trying to find any of his friends. Someone pulls on his jacket and he spins around. "Tobias! Have you seen Ringo?" Tobias raises his eyebrows at the question, Easy's tone urgent and slightly panicky. "No I haven't, and why are you looking for Ringo?" Tobias pauses, and looks around. "And where's Hauke?"  
The New Year's Eve party they are at hadn't turned out to be all that great, and Hauke quickly felt suffocated. Easy just wished he had broken things off by having a conversation instead of leaving without telling him. They hadn't been good since Hauke's outburst, which had left Easy feeling insignificant. He understood why Hauke had to be careful, but hearing him say how Easy basically didn't mean anything to him had been hurtful. Still, Easy wasn't one to hold grudges and he also didn't want to spend New Year's Eve alone, so he had texted Hauke to join him for this party. Which ended up sucking. _And_ Easy still ended up alone.

But when he had been standing there alone, beer in hand, he realised he hadn't seen Ringo for a while.  
It had been a little weird between Easy and Ringo the past few weeks. On the one hand, Easy felt like Ringo didn't really approve of his relationship with Hauke. Every run-in they'd had, it had been awkward and odd and Ringo kept teasing them. Then again, Ringo had also told Hauke not to mess up a relationship with Easy. The answer Ringo had given Easy when he'd asked him about it later had still stuck with him. _"I thought he should know how lucky he is."_  
Whilst realising his feelings for Ringo, Easy had never really entertained the thought that Ringo might feel something similar. Ringo was such a hot/cold person, Easy often felt conflicted about Ringo's feelings, let alone his own.

 

"Ringo probably went home or something." Tobias takes a sip of his beer, eyes gliding over the crowd. "Or he's sulking around here somewhere." Easy rolls his eyes and pushes past Tobias, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself. He walks around the block, the music of the street party fading behind him. After a couple of minutes he walks past his own kiosk, now done up and clean again. It's mostly dark - as it should be because Easy had been the one to close it today - but he can see a strip of light coming from under the door. Easy frowns, looking around but not seeing anyone around. He tries the handle, slowly pulling it down and opening the door.

Ringo is slouched in the corner, jacket discarded on the floor next to him and a bottle of something Easy guesses is not water in his hand. A small light is turned on but not the main one, making the scene even more melancholic than it had already been.  
"Ringo." It comes out a lot softer than Easy had intended. He slowly looks up, every move in his demeanor slightly slow and hazy. A drowsy smile makes its way onto Ringo's face, even though Easy can see tears in his eyes. "Easy! Why aren't you at the party?"  
Ringo sniffs quietly. "With Hauke." It sounds bitter, and he takes a swig of his drink as if the mention of his name requires something to wash it down with.

Easy takes off his jacket and throws it on top of Ringo's, slouching down next to him, both with their backs against the door. "He left." Easy speaks the words into the quiet of the kiosk, the warm yellow light coloring everything. Easy turns his head to look at Ringo, who is already looking at him. "I'm sorry." Ringo whispers.  
"No you're not." Easy immediately counters. Ringo huffs a quiet laugh. "I know you won't believe me but I actually am sorry."  
It's quiet for a little bit, and Easy reaches over to take the bottle from Ringo's hand. He slowly puts it down on the ground, and when he sits back against the door, facing Ringo, tears are streaming down his face.  
Concern floods Easy's stomach. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks softly. Ringo opens his mouth a few times, tries to speak but can't get anything out. Easy has never seen him like this. The smart, quick-witted guy he knows seems to have left. Easy hesitates, but then places a hand on the side of Ringo's face, thumb lightly stroking his cheek. Ringo looks a little caught off guard, but then seems to break even more. He begins to sob, and on instinct Easy pulls him closer. He shuffles a little, sits in a way that allows him to bring Ringo's head onto his chest, both arms around him.  
"It's okay." Easy whispers, feeling Ringo's body tremble in his arms, quiet gasps seeming loud in the small space. 

 

Ringo lifts his head but remains mostly in Easy's embrace. "It's not though." Ringo draws a hand over his face, wiping away some tears in the process. "I really need to stop hurting the people I care about." Easy gives a small smile at that, knowing this is the first time Ringo has actually talked about wanting to _change_ his behaviour instead of just acknowledging it. "Easy, I..." Ringo starts. More tears gather in his eyes as he looks straight at Easy. "I-I'm so alone."  
Easy can feel his heart squeeze in his chest at that. He can more than understand why a lot of people don't particularly like Ringo, but he has somehow wrangled his way into Easy's heart and he won't let go. Easy knows he has a soft spot for Ringo, but he also knows that there is a lot more to Ringo than he lets on. He just has to take a chance on the man he can be, instead of always being the man everyone already thinks he is.

"You're not though." Easy pulls a hand through Ringo's hair, whose eyes close. Easy wonders if Ringo is used to receiving affection of this kind.  
"You have me." Ringo smiles shyly at that, bashfully turning his gaze towards the floor. "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm sad, Easy."  
"I'm not. I'm being nice because I think you deserve it." Easy looks at Ringo for a moment, then pulls Ringo's face towards his, lightly placing his lips against his. He stays close after he pulls away. "Maybe after a while you can start being nice as well." Ringo grins. "I'm usually nice to you though." Easy looks at him in mock-disbelief. "Well, nicer than to most people." Ringo smiles.

"I'd say you have your New Year's resolutions cut out for you." Easy says. Ringo sighs deeply. "Will you help me?"  
Easy takes Ringo's hand, threading their fingers together. "I'm here. Any way you want me."


End file.
